creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 10
You seem to be a big old bag of raging. I don't see how you made admin after a month. Your rants lack sophistication and reason. My comments come after reading the Jeff the Killer deletion propsal, and your home page. I suppose taking down popular stories due to lack of elegance is one way to handle things. This site is losing people to Creepypasta.com rapidly, and it is due in part to things such as this. You should stop looking at everything, finger held low on the delete button and consider correcting stories that are popular, and some that show potential to be great stories also. If you truly wish to be an wonderful admin, speak to those above you about alternatives. Perhaps a moderation period for new stories and positions for grammar nazis of sorts. Truly, this is a better alternative to the ghastly way you angrily hate on stories who have a chance, just perhaps not the best writer. Is this not the reason why all stories are open to be edited? 16:36, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Slender'sLuna (talk) Anger Issues? I have anger issuses? I'm sorry but I've seen alot of current mods and Admins seeming with anger and frustration and yet I've been denied because I've "misbehaved in chat"? I've had about 5 bans and that's not the most. I've seen people with 10 + and yet they've had a chance. If I did change myself in the future e.g became a goldy boy, would you change your opinon? what about me do I need to change? Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 20:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ellipses It's actually the correct way to do them: http://www.thepunctuationguide.com/ellipses.html I don't know why. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Training classes If I can get on, I'd be willing to lend a hand in the chat mod training, if that's ok? Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 12:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Training I'd be more than happy to help out with the chat mod classes Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 13:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Need for Staff You mentioned in the training program proposal thread that the wiki is in need of more staff members. I just thought I should throw it out there that I don't mind taking a more active role here on this wiki, if the need is there--Rollback, or whatever. I'm happy to help. There's not a whole lot to do over on SPW most of the time. It's up to you, whether you feel the need is great enough, though. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 15:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I was wondering myself if you'd ever try and migrate over this way. I'd love to see you take a more active role around here. Just my two cents. :Mystreve (talk) 15:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh no, certainly not a migration. SPW still needs an active crat. As for being active on CPW, I'm not really sure what there is for me to do over here without rights. I participate in the highlighted discussions, post some pastas, and try to help the wiki along where I can, anyway. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 15:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I'm happy to fill whatever role is needed and whatever the staff are comfortable trusting me with. Rollback, VC, or Admin. I don't foresee any issues with managing my time, and could probably help the wiki out. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 23:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Snuff Films (pasta) I was in the process of removing the template when you deleted the pasta. I don't want to go behind your back and recreate pages you deleted, so if you really think the quality is too poor, go ahead. Likferd (talk) 05:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thiago Rights removed. Also, let's try and avoid changing CSS colors too frequently. The current changes seem okay, but let's stop making the drastic changes as people tend to get used to what they see on a daily basis on here. I'd rather not confuse anyone. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 11:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re ...I'm aware. But it really doesn't make that much of a difference. Mystreve (talk) 21:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :True, but it's not really necessary for them to keep a right that is already built in with another right. It doesn't make a difference if they keep the rollback right, but it's also pointless for them to keep the right. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank You So Much For Editing Thank you so much for editing my story! I really apreciate because i am terrible at grammar and not to good of a speller so that relaly helped. Now i dont have worried about my pasta getting deleted. I hope you liked it! Deltayuri101 (talk) 03:46, October 4, 2014 (UTC)deltayuri101 Re That makes perfect sense. I have no idea why I didn't sign up for that instead anyways. Thank you for taking out of your own time to correct that for me. GreyOwl (talk) 06:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey Can you come on the chat? I want to talk about what's going on in the forums on a different wiki (and you know what wiki it is). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:43, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :And yes, it is important because I am confused what to do with this situation, and I would like it if you came on please. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thread You need to highlight the song thread again. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:26, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Thread I think you should close this thread because the staff training wiki and the enrollment is already up. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:16, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Squidward's suicide deletion proposal? Okay so people in the comments and several videos are giving Squidward's Suicide mixed to negative reviews due to it's storyline and cliches. Like Jeff had the same fate and was taken down, should we do the same to Squadward's Suicide? Jfgoofy (talk) 02:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :My response would be an emphatic "no." Though it's not up to me here, and as Phoenix is aware, I've already made my opinion on the preservation of historical creepypastas quite clear. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 03:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :inb4 every classic pasta is deleted LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:12, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :The difference between Jeff and SS is SS was the pioneer of the cliches that it bears. Jeff, on the other hand, was simply poorly written from the start. That One Freaky Producer Person 03:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I edit it too much anyway. P: Empy extended the vandal's block because of the threatening message. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ill help you teach ScottUchiha (talk) 13:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC)scottuchiha Teaching Hello Steam Phoenix. I know this is last minute but I was wondering if you still need help with teaching this week. Amythecrazy (talk) 13:51, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Amythecrazy Why were the classes pushed back to October 21 2014 (1165abcd (talk) 23:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC)) :The reason why they were pushed back because she wanted to take a break from the site for a few days. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:50, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Ban Mind explaining that as TROLLING?! I don't understand how that could've been. I could understand before, and the argument that would insue after, BUT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW ADMITTANCE IS PERCIEVABLE AS. Why after I rejoined, why not just ban me on the spot for as long as was thought needed? Why did you let me rejoin and THEN ban me? Fallout223 (talk) 00:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Fallout223, Fuck the World. Callie Now, before I say anything, I am saying this as a friend, not as a mod, user, angry bastard or anything else you could come up with, I am asking you do this as a friend. I think you should take a step back from chat issues for a while. From what I can see, all chat seems to do is stress you out (Understandable, it does that to a lot of people, even me), but as an admin, chat should not be a primary concern of yours. Try... I dunno, doing site things, playing a game or something, or maybe we could get to work on that collab we were talking about. But please, try to stay away from chat issues for a while. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 18:21, October 21, 2014 (UTC) New submission setting off spam filter? Hi, I am attempting to submit a new CreepyPasta (I am confident tha tit meets quality standards and all that) and whenever I go to publish it, I receive the message, " The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook." Can you pease help me, so that I can publish my submission? Thanks very much. Alex Ross Writer (talk) 18:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta Song Contest? Any word on when the Creepypasta Song Contest will be judged? Thanks. No, there is no escape. The gateway is open, and you are all coming with me! (talk) 17:57, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Collaboration Project Just a friendly reminder (since I know you have so much going on) that the Collaboration Project has ended and needs to be finalized. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 18:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :It does have a strong ending, I think, yes. There are a couple of small tweaks I suggested be made in the middle on the Talk Page, though. Namely that the two entries that include two dice be modified to fit the one-die schema, since they're outliers, and there's just the two of them.[[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|Xelrog T. Apocalypse'']] 16:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC) A Reminder As much as I didn't want to do this because I didn't want to be bothered (but I like it when important stuff for other people is done on the due date); the collab is supposed to be done and entries for the music contest (insert thread here) are due today (like you said on these things). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:42, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well the talk-header talks about deletion of stories and why you delete them, so I have no clue why did you say "Did you read the talk header". Plus I didn't know two other people replied asking you to set those things up, just went in and said "Hey, these things are due, I don't like when things for people are delayed, so I'm reminding you." Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. Misread the message. I thought I was pinned down for something I didn't do. But no, I didn't. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:57, November 1, 2014 (UTC) When will the staff training classes start(1165abcd (talk) 04:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC)) Staff training classes What date will the staff training classes begin (1165abcd (talk) 04:06, November 6, 2014 (UTC)) Just a little question You do know that there is a template, right? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 11:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Resignation Because I don't enjoy doing this any more. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 12:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I'll still be around. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Collaborative Writing Project Hey. As I'm sure you're aware, the project is completed. It needs a title, and should be featured in the staff blogs. Since this was your baby, could you please finalize these things? People (including you and I), put more than one brain cell toward this project, and I'd like the front page to reflect that ASAP. Let me know where you are with this. Thanks! Mystreve (talk) 12:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Your username For a second I thought I had double posted when I saw your post above mine. Haha, nice avatar by the way. The Deranged Umbreon 18:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC)The Deranged Umbreon Hi! Is there a way that I can edit my CreepyPasta and re-upload it? It's just one letter and I don't exactly think it's fair to just delete it because of that. Thanks! :) The Devil's Lullaby I just want to know why the poem "The Devil's Lullaby" was removed. It isn't that interesting of a question but, I would really like to know the specific reasons, so I can know more of what to avoid. And so I can get better. Permission to use character for publish a manga Hello, I am Isabella Vargas, I am a manga publisher, work at VIZ media. I would like to ask, and with your permission as well, to put Jeff the killer in my manga called Madinsanty it be publish in next year in September or 2016, In Japan. We think he a very interesting character, and with your permission we will like to have him in the manga, because in our manga is mostly Mad, insane, horror, and a little of gore. So I hope you are still interested the offer. Have a wonderful day. From --Cheshiremmw (talk) 15:44, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Isabella.